Individuals of various ethnicities and races may suffer from chronic dermatosis (vitiligo) characterized by appearance of depigmentation focuses on the skin. Histologic studies of such focuses show absence or reduction of melanine.
Etiology, pathogenesis and vitiligo treatment has been one of the unresolved issues of dermatology. Wide spread of vitiligo in many ethnic groups and areas, its significant influence on psychosocial status, lack of efficient methods of treatment and information about possible interrelation of vitiligo pathogenesis and skin melanoma indicate to topicality of fundamental studies, research and elaboration of new means contributing to normalization of melanogenesis.
Given views of the role of vitiligo genetic disposition, immunopathology (I. M Karsunskaya., Vitiligo Genetic and metabolic features of the disease, treatment method. Abstract for a thesis for a doctor's of medicine degree, Moscow, 2004) of biochemical disorders in the form of decrease of catalase and tiriodin—reductase activity (K.U. Schallreuter, The society for Investigate Dermatology, International journal of derm. 2008, July 47(7): 743-53) inspiring oxidative stress, treatment methods have symptomatic character. They are not efficient enough, may cause traumas and they are quite limited because of adverse by-effects.
There is known vitiligo treatment method characterized by use of ultraviolet radiation, ultraviolet radiation with reflexotherapy and photosensitizing drugs in particular, for melanogenesis stimulation. (D. V. Proshutinskaya, Selective phototherapy of vitiligo-ill children taking into account role of immune changes, abstract of a thesis for a candidate of medicine, Moscow, 2004, p. 19; R. N. Voloshin., Clinico-pharmacologic features of complex vitiligo treatment by methods of psoralen ultraviolet radiation of A band) and reflexotherapy, abstract of a thesis for doctor's of medicine degree, 14.0025, Volgograd, 2006; U. N. Koshevenko, Phototherapy of vitiligo: substantiation, characteristics, clinical effect, Russian journal of skin and veneral diseases, 2001, No3., p. 58-66). Contraindications to such exposures in most of coexistent diseases, total and local side effects including increase possibility of squamous cell carcinoma formation restrict using long-wave ultraviolet rays.
For immune disorders correction there are used polyoxidonium and amixin. However administration of the mentioned drugs does not ensure full, intense and persistent repigmentation. Polyoxidonium is administered in the form of injections which is attended by undesirable everyday (10-week) injury of skin integuments and risk of local infection Amixin is administered only since 14 years of age and is contraindicated in affected thyroid.